Work machines known as compactors are commonly used to compress and spread material, such as trash in a landfill or dirt at a building site. Compactors often have drum-type metal wheels with a plurality of rows of replaceable teeth attached to the outside surfaces of the wheels. The teeth provide traction to the compactor, as well as concentrating the weight of the machine on a small area to increase compression force on the underlying material.
Dirt and debris can become stuck to the wheel between the teeth, particularly in damp conditions or if the soil has a high clay content, such as that found in the southwestern United States. If such debris builds up sufficiently to clog the spaces of the wheel surface between, and roughly to the height of, the teeth, the teeth cannot dig into the ground. Build-up of this severity can cause loss of traction and/or poor compaction.
The generally accepted practice to avoid build-up involves mounting stationary cleaner fingers on a portion of the work machine such that, as the wheels rotate, the cleaner fingers scrape or deflect debris from between the rows of teeth before it has a chance to build up. An example of this type of cleaner finger arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,288, issued Nov. 1, 1994 to William N. O'Neill et al. (hereafter referenced as '288).
The '288 cleaner finger assembly includes a replaceable cleaner tooth having an arcuate upper surface, a trailing lower surface, and a fastening portion. However, the complexity of the tooth makes it expensive to produce, and the attachment method requires an operator to remove the tooth from below a mounting beam when changing the tooth, which may be an awkward or uncomfortable position for the operator. Additionally, the '288 cleaner finger assembly requires mirror-image cleaner fingers on either side of the wheel, at double the cost of a single system, to provide complete scraping functions when the machine moves both forward and backward because of the angle of the tooth in relation to the wheel.